1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to igniting apparatuses and more particularly to a human hand held device for igniting a smoking material such as a cigarette, pipe or cigar and where a prerecorded message is emitted at the same time as the cigarette lighter is activated.
2. Description of Prior Art
A cigarette lighter defines a hand held, self contained, small, flame producing device that is used by humans that smoke. Although the lighter is defined as a cigarette lighter it is used to light cigarettes, cigars and pipes. Such cigarette lighters are in widespread usage and are sold to the general public at a relatively inexpensive price.
Smoking has long been deemed a habit which is to the detriment of the health of the partaker of the habit. In the past, there has been utilized a substantial number of different types of devices which are intended to help a smoker quit the smoking habit. One well known type of such a device is a warning label that is placed on every pack of cigarettes. One of the disadvantages to such a warning is that it is not read or stated to the smoker each and every time the smoker partakes of the smoking habit.